Pathways
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: Once we were in that time, where everything was carefree—where there was you and me. 3Z Universe.


When they say that life as a teenager going through the loops and knots of puberty was equivalent to a period of complications, she merely dismissed such as an exaggeration of growing up.

Oh how terribly wrong she was.

For now, all Kagura could think of is that puberty was directly synonymous to an incurable constipation.

Well at least, that's what her gut had been incessantly screeching to her brain for the past, several months.

Such a way to ruin an enticing, romantic scene complete with early spring petals carelessly falling from the towering trees nearby.

"If you're trying to flaunt that disgusting serious expression to compensate for your ugly face then it's not working."

A fist had instantly been launched to the person walking by her side for gracing her with an unneeded comment.

"Shut your trap, you annoying Sadist!" The young man simply dodged her attack as a ghost of a smirk crept on his lips.

"Woah there, well aren't you being a bit too hot-headed, China?" Despite of the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, Okita was genuinely mildly surprised of the unusual shortness of Kagura's temper.

"It's none of your business on how I behave. At least I actually have emotions, unlike some people."

"Having emotions and looking like a total jackass are two different things." Again, she aimed to land a hit on him but he was quick on his feet and carried his body to the safety zone.

Though he still couldn't quite see her as someone who belonged to the female gender, he was considerate enough to think of the possibility that she was simply suffering from the legendary mood swings from what they call as the 'monthly curse'.

Okita uttered nothing more and refused to halt his steps, expecting an upcoming, furious remark from Kagura.

But none had pierced his ears so he stopped pacing and turned his back to witness her, still glued to her spot where she had attempted to injure him for the second time.

Contemplative, blue irises were darted on his back and slowly, descended upwards to mold into rusty ones in synchronization as he motioned to face her.

And what more could he be but taken aback.

Countless of times has he taken a view of that look, whether she was aware of it or not.

But they never lasted for longer than a second and always reverted back to her usual, fiery one.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but Okita is thankful to death for the promptness of the said, indescribable expression on her face.

Because he honestly did not know how to react if she ever held them for too long, more so if those foreign eyes were directed to him.

And as if whoever was up there caught word of his dilemma, conveniently placed him in the situation he disliked so much.

The shadows and highlights from the growing dimness of the sun that was almost completely tucked away in the sky conveyed a deeper emotion to him, as its beauty created a canvass out of Kagura's pondering face.

Ripples vibrated over and over on the seaside by their right but still, not a word had flown from neither party's lips.

She incessantly stared at him, head on with noted courage.

Ironically, the stars in her eyes twinkled with uncertainty.

But he couldn't say that he was doing any better.

Slowly, he could feel a cold drop of sweat rolling so dangerously close to his temple.

Luckily for Okita, he didn't have to ultimately shatter his stoic persona for she made the first move to break the unbearable silence.

"Sadist, just what are we?" It was hushed and wary, but he was certain that he clearly heard her.

And oh, of all the things that she could possibly have in mind, why did it have to something like the one she just asked?

He gaped at her, seemingly unperturbed by such a straight forward yet unusual kind of question from her.

"That highly depends, on what you want us to be." Truthfully, he had completely no idea on how to go about with such an inquiry. Although, that doesn't mean that he'd never thought of it before.

All the fights, the laughs, the tears and the pain; just what exactly did they mean? Even he'd like to know the answer to that.

The brilliant blues in her eyes slightly dilated, obviously not expecting his words.

But instead of a childish outrage spurring from Kagura, she merely, lightly angled her head downwards.

"I want us to be just us." She lifted her chin and directed her gaze to the darkened appearance of the waters on the sea.

And that's when everything finally fell into place—when Okita clearly understood what her demeanor and words meant.

He parted his lips to mutter a reply, but had been beaten to it by a suddenly spirited Kagura.

"Oh cool; a shooting star!" She scrambled towards the direction of the sea, where the sky above it dropped a tear of gold which soon, showered an array of countless more.

"That's not just a shooting star, China. It's a meteor shower." Normally, he'd find it rather disturbing to think of his sworn rival as anything attractive, but seeing her rejoicing like a toddler and sitting on the ledge of the seaside just because of a little show made him think otherwise.

"There's so many of them! Oh right, I almost forgot." Completely ignoring the young man motioning to sit next to her, she clasped her hands together and tightly shut her eyes.

Once he got settled by her side, he secretly took the opportunity to watch her passionate self, which he assumed was most likely making tons of wishes to the remote balls of light.

He diverted his gaze towards the glittering sky and blankly stared at it.

'Wishing on some piece of space rock, how ridiculous.' He lightheartedly thought.

Again, he shifted his attention back to Kagura with his irises flitting to their corners and saw her, still in fervent wish making.

A tiny smirk cracked on his lips. 'I suppose just once wouldn't hurt.'

Okita closed his own eyes and glided his hand to intertwine with hers, before setting them down by their sides.

* * *

The following day, was graduation day—the day when each and every goodbye must be said and done for everyone will follow the path they have chosen separately.

It was the epilogue of their high school days in Gintama High.

* * *

'_For once, before I'm forced to grow up overnight, let me feel that there was always China and me.' _

* * *

___Because I'm not feeling so hot about being in senior year, this piece of sad crap was created. (; ¬д¬)  
_


End file.
